fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby - The Search for Princess Blossom/Script
Narrator: After defeating Kamihino, the Dreamland were in peace. The fairy princess, whom we shall meet in a moment, was named Princess Blossom. Together, they had many grand adventures in the Dreamland. But the grandest and most extraordinary of all their adventures... was still to begin. *(The movie begins where Kirby was walking playfully in the dreamland, he climbs up a tree and sat on the branch) *Kirby: giggling But the very best reason of all is... *Princess Blossom (off screen): Kirby. *(Hearing a call, Kirby saw a fairy princess was Princess Blossom) *Kirby: Being with my friend, Princess Blossom. You are just in time for the best part of the day. *Princess Blossom: What part is that? *Kirby: The part when you and me... *(Kirby jumps out of the tree, and he landed on Princess Blossom's hands) *Kirby: ...become "we." *(Kirby and Princess Blossom lost their balance, and rolling down the hill with a crash, they got up) *Princess Blossom: Kirby, there's something I have to tell you. *Kirby: Is it something nice? *(Princess Blossom shook her head, and "A Friendship, A Joyful" song begins) *Princess Blossom: Not exactly. *Kirby: Then it can wait. *(Kirby playfully chasing a butterfly) *Princess Blossom: It can? For how long? *Kirby: Will be together forever. *Princess Blossom: singing A friendship, a joyful, there are pretty long time, Kirby. *Kirby: giggles singing Together was a friend a world, and I will do... giggles *(Kirby walked into the log, and hides the log, when Princess Blossom were looking) *Kirby: singing I wanna call your name, together. And you will always answer, together. *(Kirby pops out behind the log) *Kirby: singing And both of us will be, Together you and me, A friendship, a joyful! *(Kirby jumps out of the log, Princess Blossom looking for him, she looked around) *Princess Blossom: singing I wanna stay like this, together. *Kirby (off screen): giggles echoing *Princess Blossom: singing If only I could promise, together. *Kirby (off screen): giggles echoing *Princess Blossom: singing Then we could just be we, Together you and me... *Princess Blossom and Kirby (off screen): singing A friendship, a joyful! *Princess Blossom: singing A friendship, a joyful, there are pretty long time, Kirby. *Kirby: giggles singing Together was a friend a world, Princess! *(Kirby ran and Princess Blossom saw the herd of deers stampeding, she ran) *Kirby: giggles singing and I will do... giggles *(Kirby and Princess Blossom rode on a whale, swimming in the river) *Kirby: singing Oh, I wanna be with you, together! I want you right here, beside me, together! *Princess Blossom: singing One thing you should know, No matter where I go, spoken We'll always be together. *Princess Blossom and Kirby: singing A friendship, a joyful! *Narrator: And so they stayed together... doing all the things Princess Blossom and Kirby could do. And when the day began to end, Princess Blossom had quite forgotten... she still had something to tell Kirby. *(dissolve to hills in front of a tree, sunset) *Princess Blossom: Kirby, there's one thing we didn't do today. *Kirby: And what thing might that be? *Princess Blossom: Mm, nothing. *Kirby: Nothing? Princess Blossom, what exactly is "doing nothing"? *(Kirby climbed a tree, then Princess Blossom climbed, too) *Princess Blossom: Well, I'm told it means going along, listening to all the tings you can't hear, and not bothering. It's when people say, "What are you two doing?" And we say, "Oh, nothing." And we do it.This is sort of a nothing thing we're doing right now. sighs I wish it could last forever. *Kirby: Well, then we must do it again tomorrow and the tomorrow after. And the tomorrow following that. *Princess Blossom: Kirby, what if someday there came a tomorrow where we were apart? *(Kirby saw the fireflies buzzing) *Kirby: As long as we're apart together, we shall certainly be fine. *(Kirby climbs another tree branch) *Princess Blossom: chuckles Yes, yes, of course. But if, if we weren't together if I were somewhere else? *(the sunset turns into night) *Kirby: Oh, but you really couldn't be, as I would be quite lost without you. Who would I call on those days when I'm just not strong enough? Or brave enough? *Princess Blossom: Well, actually... *Kirby: And who would I ask for advice when I didn't know which way to turn? *(Princess Blossom climbs a branch) *Princess Blossom: Kirby, we... *Kirby: We simply wouldn't be. *(Kirby climbs a top of a tree branch, then Princess Blossom climbed, too) *Kirby: yawns *Princess Blossom: Oh, Kirby. If ever there's a tomorrow when we're not together, there's something you must remember. *Kirby: yawns And what might that be, Princess Blossom? *Princess Blossom: You're braver than you believe, and stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. *Kirby: giggles Oh, that's easy. throat We're braver than a bee, and, uh, longer than a tree, and taller than a goose. Oh, uh, was that a moose? *(Kirby sleeps) *Princess Blossom: laughs No, silly. You're braver than you believe, and stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. But the most important thing is even if we're apart, I'll always be with you. giggle I'll always be with you. whispering I'll always be with you. *(fades to morning, the birds chirping, and the fall season begin, while Kirby was sleeping) *Kirby: sleeping Braver than our beans. Longer when we gleam. *(The leaves tickling on Kirby) *Kirby: giggles Hello, Princess Blossom. sleeping I can't seem to remember the... sighs I can't seem to remember the, uh... *(Kirby remembered at first) *Kirby: It's fall season? *(Kirby was so excited that he saw all the leaves falling) *Kirby: It's the first day of fall season! A time of hot-chocolate mornings and toasting-marshmallow evenings. And best of all, leaping into leaves! *(Kirby jumps into the leaves, then he noticed a note) *Kirby: Oh. giggles Someone's left a note, all alone and lonely. Ooh. With no one to care for it. I suppose... Although it might belong to someone. Although, just as easily not. Hmm... I believe when a question becomes this clue... I should ask my very good friend, Princess Blossom. *(Kirby walks into the hill, but there was no sign of Princess Blossom) Kirby: Princess Blossom? Are you here? Are you there? Are you... anywhere? *(dissolve to Kirby goes to Ribbon's place) *Kirby: Ribbon? Ribbon, Princess Blossom is gone! *(Kirby looked up when he saw Ribbon climbing a tree branch) *Kirby: Ribbon, whatever are you doing up there? *Ribbon: I'm doing just what Princess Blossom said I should do; I'm going to look my fear of heights right in the face and conquer it. *(Suddenly, the tree branch began to snap) *Ribbon: That is, if it doesn't conquer me first! Princess Blossom! echoing *Kirby: Are you looking for her, too? *Penelope Bronto (off screen): laughs *(Penelope Bronto flies towards Kirby) *Penelope Bronto: Hi, Kirby! giggles What's up? *Kirby: Hello, Penny. *(Earlene walks up to Kirby and Penelope Bronto) *Earlene: Gee, Kirby, you know... uh... pretty nice day, you know? *(Then Stella leaps up to them) *Stella: The fall season is begin. How marvelous! *Penelope Bronto: giggles *(Then Willow buzzing towards them) *Willow: Don't be such a cowardly cat, girls, there's more to the fall season, like... sweeping leaves. *(Then Melissa walks up to them) *Melissa: That's interesting. What? Are you gonna do with these? *Willow: Oh, nothing. I'm going to put them out to everyone, that's all. *Kirby: Hi, guys. Ribbon... is up there. *(Stella, Penelope Bronto, Melissa, Earlene and Willow looks up, there was Ribbon was hanging it's tree branch) *Ribbon: Help! echoing *Willow: Oh, relax, Ribbon. There's no difference between plunging 10,000 feet to the jagged rocks below and tumbling out of leaf bed. *Stella: Easy for you to say. *(Ribbon's fear vanished, and changed with a smile) *Ribbon: Oh. Really? *Penelope Bronto: Yeah, sure. laughing *Earlene: Penny's right. Uh, except for the "flat" at the end, they're practically similar. *(Ribbon's smile vanished, and changed into fear again) *Ribbon: Princess Blossom! echoing *Stella: Hmm? Clutched in the throes of terror, huh? Well, I guess I just better jump up there and get her down. *Willow: Who knew that the leopards or jaguars climb trees. *Stella: Yeah, yeah, Willow. Stand back. This is gonna take a world's record leap. *(Stella leaps and attempts to rescue Ribbon, but to no avail in three times) *Stella: What's the matter with you? Being a second-rate leap is not what animals like best. *(Stella leaps, the tree branch broke, Ribbon fell, and Stella grabs Ribbon with her hands, and landed with a thud, then a rumbling shook the ground, a herd of animals stampeding at them, Kirby, Ribbon, Stella, Earlene, Melissa, Willow and Penelope Bronto ran) *(cut to Tayo, Proko, Giselle, Lololo and Lalala at the garden) *Proko: Radishes? Check. Turnips? Check. French Beans? Check. Mushrooms? Check. Lettuces? Check. *Tayo: If you think you're not ripe. We harvesting their vegetables, and the vegetables are growing. (handing a book) That's because it was a book! *(The book text was "The Friend Farm Companion") *Tayo: As it clearly says in the official almanac, "Today is... throat the first day of fall season following the last day of summer; harvest day." Any questions? *Giselle: Uh... yes? *Tayo: Fabulous. *Lololo: We harvest some beansprouts every day. *Lalala: So it is. It will be easy to harvesting in the garden. *Proko: So, you know, uh... Is it any vegetables to put them on the ground. *Kirby: echoing Hello? *Tayo: Oh, yes, yes. The rutabaga in the back row. "Hello" what? *Giselle: Looks like Kirby was coming, Tayo. *(Tayo, Proko, Lololo, Lalala and Giselle hearing a loud rumble shaking, Kirby, Ribbon, Stella, Earlene, Melissa, Willow and Penelope Bronto were being chased by the herd of moose stampeding at them, Tayo screamed and drops the book, he, Proko, Lololo, Lalala and Giselle ran) *Kirby: Hello, guys. *(cut to Adeleine painting her lovely picture, and Tula ate some grass) *Adeleine: Not bad for a picture. Absolutely perfect. *Tula: Yes, Adeleine. In fact, elephants likes to eat grass. *Adeleine: I kinda just forgot. *Tula: I'm a Phan-Phan, I'll never forgets. *(Adeleine and Tula heard a loud rumble, there was Kirby, Ribbon, Stella, Earlene, Meissa, Willow, Penelope Bronto, Tayo, Proko, Lololo, Lalala and Giselle were chased by the herd of animals) *Tayo: Incoming! *(Adeleine and Tula ran, as they ran to safety, when the stampede was out of sight) *Tula: Easy come, easy go. *Adeleine: Indeed it was. *Kirby: Excuse me, Tayo, but would you happen to have a, um... a, um... Princess Blossom about you? *Tayo: No! I haven't seen her! *Kirby: Shucks. She isn't where she should be, and wasn't where we were, and seems not to be anywhere where she can tell me, whose note this is. *Tayo: Well, it isn't mine, and I don't have time. It's harvest day! Says so in the book! I have celeries to cut! Pineapples to pick! Peas to pluck! *(Willow rushed over to Tayo) *Willow: Well, of course it was. I got all the grubs to collect. Ten grubs, twenty grubs... *(Willow eats the grub, but she realized it was a smelly grub) *Willow: Smelly? Yuck! Ptooey! Blech! *(Willow spits out) *Willow: I don't like the smelly grub. *(cut to Proko, Tula and Ribbon) *Tula: It isn't mine. Then again, few things are. *Proko: Yeah, sure. *Kirby: If only I could find Princess Blossom, she could tell me whose it is. *Tayo: Why don't you check the note and find out? *Kirby: What's that? A note! Tayo, how clever of you. giggles I'll just read it. Or would... if I could. Perhaps you can, Tayo. *(Tayo thought for a moment, then Kirby gave Tayo the note) *Tayo: I could read this with my eyes closed. chuckles *(Kirby smiled, and Tayo began to read) *Tayo: It says... throat "Wig...eggno...umba...whoooohwho...beeg..igmllll...mooojo...boogoo, moogum, burbum, illiya-kumyah..." *(Tayo felt something strange that the note was write) *Tayo: Well, I could've read it if Stella had leaped me so. Category:Transcript Category:Subpages Category:Kirby (series)